


Son of Gaia

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Avatar (2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assumed Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, But a lot of people are, Cheating is not a thing, Communication Failure, Connection to Eywa, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Growing Up, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hero!Harry Potter, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Innocence, Lack of Communication, Last one alive, Last wizard, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mating Bond, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple souls in one body, Nonverbal Communication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not everyone is gay, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Self-Insert, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul link, Storyteller!Sylwanin, Sweet love, Top Tsu'tey, Tsahik!Harry Potter, Unrequited Love, everyone knows, harry potter style, sex is a thing, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Gaia, the mother of all magical children, the one who grants magic, was damaged to the point that she had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Harry, sent to Pandora by Gaia and Eywa, is now known as Calian, and there's a particular man who catches his eye more often than not.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Eywa, Harry Potter/Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan, Sylwanin & Neytiri & Harry Potter, Tsu'tey & Grace Augustine, Tsu'tey & Neytiri
Comments: 23
Kudos: 195





	1. The Beginning and The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote such a huge chapter! Boy, is this huge! I put so many things in here too! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it! It was fun!

**"Come child."**

A speck was created.

**"Come here."**

It grew larger and larger, into the shape it had once held.

**_"I entrust The Last to you, sister."_ **

A human body finished forming.

**"Just a little more."**

The body shifted. It grew larger, formed a tail and a _tswin._

**_"My Last...My Beloved."_ **

**"You will live on in your Last, sister."**

**"Y** _ **es...Y**_ _es_ ** _... In m_** _y_ ** _La_** st... ** _"_**

And unnoticed by all humans, Gaia's life was weaned away into the spec, and it became the dead Earth that would no longer grow life nor sustain it. Gaia's last spark entrusted to a new being that would be born from no creature but purely by the energy given to the sister planet that would mourn and rejoice the end and start of new life, as it always did.

A world and no space away, a spark of foreign life formed into a being of miracle that looked no different from the species known as Na'vi. Mo'at followed the path laid out by Eywa for her and reached for the babe borne out of foreign energy. Eywa spread its reach to the child and plants grew upward, reaching for the last remnant of the planet, Gaia. Mo'at carefully carried the child back to her home, the touch of Eywa followed her back. The woodsprites gathered about while Mo'at walked back into the Hometree with a new child named by Eywa herself.

_**Calian** _

-x-

Calian grew up as the son of Mo'at and Eytukan. He was the blessing of Eywa, given to the Omaticaya clan to care for. He was the child between two sisters, Sylwanin and Neytiri. Both of them took great joy, playing with the blessing of Eywa, unaware of the spark that continued to grow and nurture inside the body of Calian.

Calian knew he was different, but the Omaticaya clan embraced his difference instead of fearing it. Mo'at weaved stories of Eywa and when he told them about the healing hands and the beating heart he felt under his feet, they rejoiced.

He had the oddest feeling every time he told them about the oddities surrounding him. He felt like he shouldn't say it, like he should hoard it away as his own secret.

Each time, Eywa would thrum with reassurance and he would tell them everything, expecting to be shunned, to be rejected by this wonderful place he called home. They never did.

Each time he made a discovery, the Omaticaya clan rejoiced with him and slowly the almost-foreign feelings of distrust left. He danced with the other children, somehow managing to trip on tails in spite of living with them for all his life, and made friends with the other children. The Omaticaya was pure. They lived in complete harmony with the Nature around them, and the other clans, far and wide.

When Calian reached adulthood, he would be allowed to travel to the other clans and learn from them. He could even become a merchant, if he so wished. He could stay with other clans if their dwelling called to him more.

There was peace around him, the kind he had never experienced before, which was an odd thought. He had always lived with the Omaticaya. He belonged to Eywa. Even if he was reborn, Eywa would grant him life among her people. The people of Eywa had never experienced the kind of constant conflict that he felt he had been living with. It was simply unfeasible.

Every time such thoughts came to him, he would dismiss them. He had his sisters, his family and clan around him. The past could be left in the past.

Eywa approved of such thoughts. She wanted him to be happy and safe in the _now_ instead of things long past. She cared for him in a way she had cared for no other Na'vi.

Even as an adolescent, Calian was taught much, just by playing with the other children. They learnt to climb, to run, and to identify dangerous species.

There were so many times Calian would have died if not for his friends who stopped him. Atan seemed to enjoy chiding him when he made foolish mistakes, and Tsu'tey would point out the things he needed to notice. The way the spines seemed to pull in a little at his approach, which would be spit out after he was close enough.

Among his sisters, he was always closer to Sylwanin, who was older but never overbearing. She was the one who first taught him how to tie his hair in a way to protect his sensitive _tswin._

Mo'at was often busy with Neytiri, who always held on to her. Neytiri was young and without Sylwanin or Calian's constant attention, always seemed to revert back to running for her mother. But when they had nothing else to do, Neytiri loved playing with both her siblings.

Calian often wondered if Neytiri would be able to stand on her own two feet, when she stuck out her tongue at his friends each time they came to pick him up to play or for lessons. The only one who Neytiri seemed to be partial to, was Tsu'tey, who played older brother to everyone quite well, what with having a younger brother himself.

Though Tsu'tey was rough with everyone, he was quite gentle with Neytiri and his own brother. Calian tended to be a little jealous whenever either of them came by and stole his attention. Even Atan teased him about that.

As they grew from play-fighting to formally being taught to fight, Tsu'tey stole the spotlight. While Atan had always been better at play-fighting, when Ateyo taught Tsu'tey how to hold his own, he beat Atan into the ground.

Along with being Tsu'tey's father, Ateyo was one of their best fighters with a natural instinct that was honed by being one of the few people who would travel across the forest and plains to the other clans. Ateyo was a _palulukan_ -killer, and everyone knew how dangerous a _palulukan_ was to a Na'vi.

 _Palulukan_ were the greatest predator of the forest. It took 13 Na'vi to down one and it was could be one of the greatest achievements of their lifetime. That Ateyo could claim that title, was of great pride to the clan.

Ateyo took the title of 'teacher' so he could pass on his skills as a hunter and warrior. Tsu'tey, as the son of Ateyo, showed his skills excellently. He learnt fast and could beat every student in under two minutes with only a month of training. His natural instincts were possibly greater than even Ateyo. Everyone knew he would soon be one of the greatest fighters of their generations.

When Sylwanin came to help Ateyo, she, too, ended up losing to Tsu'tey, to everyone's surprise. Needless to say, she was furious. It was understandable, considering she was only a few months away from gaining her own _ikran._

Calian was amused at how Tsu'tey found the one thing Sylwanin couldn't bear to be beaten at. Even greater than singing or textiles, Sylwanin prided herself as being a good warrior.

Sylwanin was the future _Tsahik_ of the Omaticaya, so pride was perhaps her greatest enemy. With age, she would let go of her fearsome pride, but as a young Na'vi, still not yet an adult, her pride- not yet fully tempered by experience- was allowed to run free. Sylwanin was clever enough to not put herself in harm's way, after all.

Calian often fought with Sylwanin as a way to practice. She was better than him, but sometimes, he moved unexpectedly in a way that would fool the opponent. He had almost won against Tsu'tey himself in such a way before he came to predict Calian's attacks as well. Ateyo often complimented Calian on being quite bold and unexpected with his moves.

The Na'vi fought in a straightforward manner. They rarely ever used underhanded tricks to cheat. Surprise attacks were used against animals, but rarely against other Na'vi. Fighting against other Na'vi was not a bad affair. They rarely ever gave each other serious injuries.

Even if someone died, they rested with Eywa, and with their _tswin_ intertwined with hangings from the Tree of Souls, you could communicate with the dead, if you so wished. They might even be reborn by Eywa's wish.

Death…wasn't really _death_. Or maybe, he never knew the concept of death. He violently shook the idea away.

They passed from fighting to hunting. Every Na'vi could hunt. If any Na'vi was left to survive on their own, they could find edible fruits or hunt down animals if they so wished. But the ones who took the occupation of hunters could stalk an animal to its den and kill them all. Not that they would ever harm the young.

Hunters could disappear into the beat of the forest and become one with it. It is said that the greatest hunters could even shadow a _palulukan_.

So Calian learnt all Ateyo had to teach them. He taught them, not the art of death, but the art of stealth. He taught them to constantly be aware of their surroundings, of the wet ground, of the animals around them. He taught them to stalk their prey from a distance and from ten feet away.

Ateyo taught them how to blend with the shadows of the night when they came across a pack of direwolves. Calian was a natural at it. He had surpassed even Ateyo, after a few months. Na'vi were naturally more inclined to be hunters and climbers but Calian didn't so much as _blend_ with the forest as much as become _one_ with it.

Calian could hear the pulse of Eywa, and the way the forest and its creatures moved with it. Ateyo taught them the skills and only experience could teach them to hear the movement of the forest. Calian had a cheat there. So while he wasn't surprised, everyone else was.

Much to Atan's amusement and Calian's surprise, Tsu'tey actually became competitive when he was beaten at something. But it was hard to catch up to someone who could hear the beat of Nature _all_ the time though. Tsu'tey had the skill but none of the experience a Na'vi would need to truly exceed Calian.

Though Tsu'tey still surpassed Calian by far when it came to tracking prey. Calian had a hard time noticing the small signs that indicated the tracks left by animals, the small disturbances by the passing of numerous number of animals.

Ateyo was just glad to see someone instill some humbleness in his son. Even as a young child, Tsu'tey had none of the humility his father had. But as they experience more the world had to offer, even the most arrogant Na'vi would be brought down and the most self-conscious one would gain confidence. It was the way of the world. It was the way of Eywa, and the way of Nature.

Ateyo taught them how to create a bow from wood and after they sufficiently skilled with the craft, he taught them how to use it. Here, as well, Tsu'tey's skill could be seen. Atan had the strength to draw a longbow unlike many of his age-mates but Tsu'tey was simply more skilled with any bow put in his hand. On the other hand, Calian had the truest aim of the three. After the first week, where he struggled with the bow, Calian could aim at a stem and down a fruit. His aim was good, but his strength could use more work.

After gaining all the basics, they were given to a different teacher to be taught what really made the Omaticaya clan stand out. Enui, Atan's mother, taught them the specialty of the clan.

Of course, his friends weren't as interested in weaving and singing as they were in hunting or fighting, but Calian found the peace in which they did their work to be quite soothing. Whenever he had a hard day, Enui would welcome him and even if he did no work, he could stay while they hummed and weaved.

Every day from dawn to afternoon, they would use the Great Loom, creating beautiful tapestries of Hunts long past. He could rarely stay while they used the Great Loom, as he would always be called outside to do something or the other.

Sometimes he dreamed of his own _iknimaya_. His ikran would be majestic and beautiful. He would fly- _glide_ \- through the air, crouched- _hanging on to his broom for his life_ \- on his ikran, who would beat his wings- _like a dragon_ \- and they would be high up in the clouds- _holding on to thick scales with his friends beside him_ \- flying with his friends.

It was soon time for the Olo'eyktan to go to the Great Clan meeting that happened once a decade. The Olo'eyktan accompanied by some of the greatest warriors would leave the Hometree and travel to one of the Central Villages. The Heads of most clans would gather, bringing along merchants and show off their greatest skills. Some clans had enmity between them, and some were close allies.

The hunters of Tipani were considered the greatest hunters. The Omaticaya were more practiced in tracking than hunting but the clan also produced some of the best hunters as well. There was some friendly competition ongoing among the two villages because of this.

Ateyo told Calian that his way of hunting was perhaps closest to the Tipani clan. The Tipani clan were the largest clan of all, sprawling across vast lands. They had many small villages throughout the land. Most were somehow connected to the central village. The Clan meeting would occur in the central village of the Tipani clan.

It was said to be a wondrous place and with much much insistence to Eytukan, Calian was allowed to accompany them. But only if he could ride his own direhorse by the time it came. Luckily, Ateyo had allowed them to all attempt their first _tsaheylu_ with the direhorse. But first...they had to be taken to the place with the closest connection to Eywa. To pray to the spirit of their ancestors to watch over them, and to ask Eywa's protection and blessing for the first _tsaheylu._

The Tree of Souls was an enchanting place. The hangings from it were the same color of their own _tswin_ , and when he stood under the tree, it felt like the strength of Eywa was with him. He didn't even have to touch the hangings to know Eywa watched him, but when he did, he felt like they were one being. To him, Eywa was a constant companion, thrumming under his feet, but at the Tree of Souls, it wasn't just Eywa. It was like every soul in existence watched over him. It was a humbling experience.

Calian pulled his hair in front of him, parting the edges to allow his _tswin_ to bind with Eywa. He fell to his knees the moment the connection formed.

_"Get up, boy!"_

_-a shared look with two other children-_

_-a dragon breathing fire-_

_-a scream-_

-a scream-

_"You are the Chosen One!"_

_-an old man falling from a tower-_

_-underwater with a glint of steel in front of him-_

_-fighting-_

_-dying and waking up to a battle-_

"Ginny!"

_-getting married-_

_-suffocate-_

'What...' He thought, his mind was aching in a familiar way. It was like Voldemort was inside him, like Snape just went a hundred rounds with him via _legilimens._

**"You are the Last of Gaia's children. You live on with the spark of Gaia within you."**

'Gaia?' He wasn't even surprised by the voice. It was a continuance of the presence he felt all his life.

_Eywa._

His memories hit him like a sledgehammer. He remembered his life. The life he had lived before becoming Calian. He had already died, why was he back?

Suddenly the image of the Deadly Hallows came to him. That supposedly made a person a 'Master of Death' but he had never seen anything odd about himself. He didn't become immune to death, considering he _had_ died. He was just...reincarnated? Did that play a part in his new life?

**"You do not have the gift of Gaia anymore, but you posses _my_ gift. You are the last of your kind. The Last of the children of Gaia."**

'Children of Gaia?' he thought confused. 'Who is Gaia?'

**"Gaia was the mother of all magical life. She granted you the magic you wield. You became the anchor for magic after centuries without one, but you failed to live, and all of the children of Gaia died soon after. Gaia left the last of her spark to you. To allow her children to live."**

Visions of what Eywa was saying flitted through his mind. The end of Magic after his death. The Deathly Hallows created a connection with Gaia, and she tried to give more of herself to her children, but she was too damaged to continue. When he died, magic slowly disappeared with Gaia no longer able to feed her children. Gaia knew that she was dying, so she created a body for Harry and inside him lived the remnant of all magical life that had been sustained inside Gaia.

Gaia was dead already, and like a mother dying to save her children, she sent all of her children to live in a sister-planet inside Harry's body so they would all live. Eywa chose to let Harry live out his natural life before collecting all the souls instead of deconstructing his body immediately and gathering them all. As long as Harry died on the planet, Eywa could collect all the souls of Gaia's children.

His _tswin_ separated from Eywa and only then did he hear all the chaos around him. Atan was shouting at Ateyo and Tsu'tey was holding onto his body. Ateyo restrained them both from doing anything while Harry- _no wait, it's Calian now-_ was still connected to Eywa. His _tswin_ could become damaged if they did something rashly.

"What happened?" He said, his voice coarse and dry. He coughed while Ateyo handing him a pouch of water. He sat up by himself, pulling away from Tsu'tey's support, and drank the water as deeply as he could. He licked his lips realizing the salty taste came from his own tears. He wiped it away and continued to drink more water.

His mind already blocking away the memories for later. He needed to deal with the _now._ After...when he was back, he could think about it all.

"You...formed a _tsaheylu_ with Eywa and fell on your knees. Then you started screaming really loudly." Atan paused, looking at Tsu'tey then continued hesitantly, "like you were being killed."

Merlin. How had he never realized how different the language was? No wonder he had a hard time learning it. It sounded so exotic, some words were smooth as silk and some as harsh as an animal's growl.

"You also said a word," Tsu'tey added.

"Oh, right. It sounded like a name," Atan tried to mouth the word unsuccessfully. "What was it again?"

Calian had to restrain the smile at that gesture. It was a surprising realization that he was still quite young. He looked about fourteen? He had been friends with these two for so long already.

" _Ginny,"_ Tsu'tey said. "That was the word."

Calian couldn't restrain the flinch. Ginny, his wonderful fierce wife. They had been so happy when the War ended. But then only a few years later, she had been killed by an explosion in the Muggle World, on her way to Hermione's surprise birthday party. Suffice to say, the birthday didn't go as Ginny had been planning.

Ron blamed himself while Hermione started blaming other wizards, because there was no way a witch or wizard could be killed instantly by a simple explosion made by muggle weapons, not even if they were standing right beside it. Not to mention, Ginny pull up a shield charm faster than most Aurors.

Harry, on the other hand, had been too lost in grief to even see any further than her death. It was George who came to him and helped him out of the grief. Harry had been wasting away, but George brought a bit more joy back to his life. George knew what to do with Harry better than he knew himself.

It had been so easy to lean over and kiss him, so many years later. Harry had prized what he and George ended up having. It was never the same love he had for Ginny, but they had something special as well, trapped in grief as they both were.

In hindsight, the incidences that happened all over the world made sense when he brought in what he knew about Gaia as well. Gaia was dying, and Harry had been the anchor for the supply of magic for her children. No wonder Britain had still remained mostly safe aside from few incidents, like Ginny's death. They had thought there was some kind of magic hunter who went around destroying wizards. Hermione _had_ been looking at a deeper problem but when he died, she had never found anything conclusive.

It had been funny, because he had died when Hogwarts collapsed on top of him. He wasn't even sure if Teddy had survived that or not. But if he really was the last anchor of Magic...

"Calian?" Ateyo put his hand on his shoulder and he bowed his head.

"Eywa showed me...some things." He said, struggling through his own grief.

"Do you need to speak with Mo'at?" Tsu'tey asked, his eyes hooded.

He was about to refuse but then rethought his stance. What did Mo'at know about him? He nodded. He got most of his answered already, though. He sighed. He just needed sleep to be honest. It was just about lunch time, and he was tired beyond belief.

Tsu'tey stood up and offered a hand to him. He took it and shakily got to his feet. His tail hit his thigh and he almost jumped five feet in the air. he had forgotten he had a tail too. It was oddly natural after so many years of living with it, but he had struggled a great deal with it as a child.

He unsteadily walked back to the Hometree, barely even aware of the journey. His eyes unfocused. Frequently, one of his companions had to guide him back to the path.

When he saw Mo'at standing outside the Hometree, Sylwanin and Neytiri on the side together, he almost started crying again. He barely even knew how to handle his siblings when he only had Dudley for reference, but they weren't truly his blood siblings either.

"Calian?" Sylwanin asked, reaching out, her voice unsure. He stood there looking at her with new eyes.

Sylwanin was beautiful and bold. She teased him relentlessly, while tying his hair carefully around his _tswin_ and she would still get frustrated when he pulled an unexpected movie- that he had remembered from Earth- and almost win a fight against her. She would sing along with Mo'at, their voices blending in harmony while they weaved a story of the first Toruk Makto together.

"Sister," He smiled at her, not as carefree as he had been before, but Sylwanin still lit up like the Sun and pulled him into a tight embrace. Neytiri hugged his waist, understanding somehow that he needed this close contact. He clutched them, perhaps a little too hard, his breathing rough and thanked Gaia, thanked Eywa, because here, he had this perfect family who were so very strong and his most fervent wish had always been a family.

When he finally pulled away from his siblings, his eyes may have been wet again, but Mo'at didn't do anything other than gently put a hand on his head and kiss his forehead lightly.

"Welcome home, Calian." His heart squeezed in his chest and he nodded, unable to say anything and swallowed his tears.

Sylwanin smiled brightly at him and rested her forehead against his own. He took the time to close his eyes and breathe through his intense emotions.

After a while, Neytiri began to wriggle, a little uncomfortable even though she understood that this was something important to Calian. Mo'at smiled at her, while Sylwanin rolled her eyes indulgently at her younger sister.

"Come on, we have to feed you or you'll start eating the bark of the Hometree or something." Neytiri whined in response but he didn't focus on that. He looked at Mo'at who was looking at him with a sharp eye.

"Come, you need to eat too, child." Mo'at walked to the mostly empty common area where they picked out their food and brought it to a side area where he and Sylwanin had learnt to eat quietly and listen to Mo'at or Eytukan speak.

"Eywa told me, you learnt the truth about yourself." Mo'at sighed wearily, "When you first arrived, Eywa asked me to welcome you to our home. You were no abandoned child, I knew that from the beginning. All I knew was, Eywa wished for your health and happiness." Calian frowned, finishing up the rest of his food quickly.

"Eywa said she gave me a gift. I was wondering if it was the connection she was talking about." Mo'at gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"A gift?" Mo'st repeated under her breath. A smile blooming on her face, then she looked at him with a smile almost identical to the one Sylwanin was wearing. She barely looked much older than Sylwanin like that. Calian reflexively smiled back at her.

"Yes?" He replied, a little confused, when she didn't say anything further, lost in her head.

"A gift is generally given to the _Tsahik_ of the clan. Eywa wishes the clan well by allowing the mating of the _Tsahik_ and the strongest warrior of the clan, the _Olo'eyktan_." She explained, her eyes shining with joy. His eyes reflexively found Tsu'tey, feeling like all the air must have left his lungs.

Tsu'tey must have realized there were eyes on him, because he turned around soon after and their eyes met for one breathless moment before he tore his eyes away from Tsu'tey's worried ones. He looked up at Mo'at who was looking at him wonderingly. He swallowed hard.

"While it is common for males and females to mate, it is not uncommon for two females or two males to mate either. But the role of _Tsahik_ has never been given to a male before." Mo'at smiled at him kindly. "Eywa has chosen well. I will talk to Sylwanin tonight."

Generally, a child of the _Tsahik_ and _Olo'eyktan_ became the next _Tsahik_ or _Olo'eyktan_ depending on the gender. It wasn't strictly hereditary because skill played the most important role, but there never was any deviation in the line of leadership. Sylwanin was supposed to receive the role of _Tsahik_ even if it wasn't declared to the clan yet, not someone like him, who wasn't even a true Na'vi. Not to mention, Tsu'tey was most likely to be the _Olo'eyktan._

He opened his mouth to protest, because Tsu'tey and Sylwanin were actually well matched, and if he was out of the picture, then Tsu'tey and Sylwanin would surely fall in love. If he was declared as _Tsahik,_ it would be moot conclusion who would end up his mate. He didn't want to force Tsu'tey into an arranged marriage where he might not be happy. If they could just continue on as they were, and let the pieces fall where it may...Surely they would know if Tsu'tey was meant to be with him.

Tsu'tey was a soldier, and he served the clan he loved. Even if he was asked to mate someone he didn't want, he would. It was just who he _was._ There was no doubt in his mind that if Mo'at told everyone he was going to be the _Tsahik,_ he would always live with the fear of what could have been in his mind.

What if they still did fall in love? Tsu'tey would carry out his duty no matter what his heart yearned for, and he couldn't stand to be mated to someone who was in love with someone else. He didn't want to be the _Tsahik_ when Slywanin was already a suitable choice.

Mo'at raised a hand stopping him from saying a word, her expression firm.

"I _will_ talk to Sylwanin about this. When you reach adulthood, it will be up to Eywa and all of you to decide what you wish to do. We will no longer interfere in this matter." He nodded immediately at the tone before even realizing what she was saying.

"If any of you prefer to mate with any other, by Eywa's blessing, you shall. But Eywa has already _chosen_ the next _Tsahik_." Mo'at continued in the same tone, but a little softer and Calian looked up at her with surprised eyes.

"You can mate who you wish. A male, a female, Tsu'tey or Slywanin." Calian involuntarily made a distasteful expression when Mo'at said his sister's name. She chuckled at that.

"I believe she thinks the same way." Mo'at added. He smiled, a little sheepish but still finding even the thought of mating Sylwanin disgusting. She was his sister, even if they were not of the same blood.

"Do not worry, son. Eywa will choose well." She reassured and ended the line of conversation at the same time. He nodded obediently, still scalded by the tone Mo'at had taken while scolding him. It was such a rare occurrence after all.

"But, can you not tell the clan? I don't want Tsu'tey or Sylwanin to feel like they have no choice. We can be an unmated _Tsahik_ and _Olo'eyktan._ " Mo'at looked at his face, seriously before giving an uncharacteristic smirk.

"If that is what you wish. I will tell Sylwanin, and remind her that the _Olo'eyktan_ has not been chosen." Because that might give a wrong impression to her.

Calian sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Mo'at turned away, her eyes still shining with amusement for a reason he couldn't pin point.

-x-

Later that night, Sylwanin jumped over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sylwanin squealed in joy, practically lifting him in her joy.

"For what?" He asked, startled. She paused in the middle, her eyes shining with joy.

"You offered to take the position of _Tsahik_ , right? I can't believe you realized that I wanted to be a warrior more than serve as the _Tsahik_ of the clan!" Then she slapped her mouth shut with her hands, looking around to check if someone overheard her, still giggling in excitement. He gaped in shock at her with obvious surprise.

"And, you're fine with it?" Sylwanin grinned.

"Well, you _are_ going to be the first male _Tsahik_ ever, so you'll have a tougher time than me." Then she winked at him teasingly. "Also, there's Tsu'tey to consider. He might end up as the _Olo'eyktan_ with the way he's going." He spluttered in surprise.

"Don't you- don't you like him? Wouldn't you like to grow up to mate with him?" He asked bluntly, in his shock. She stopped and faced him with a serious expression, her earlier joy buried under the realization.

"Is that what mother was talking about? You're worried about if he is told, he would never let himself fall in love?" He gaped at her. He got tricked! He hadn't even known Sylwanin was sneaky enough to do something like that!

"Yes?" He said hesitantly. Sylwanin smirked.

"Is that a question or an answer?" He rolled his eyes at her. She never spared an opportunity to tease him, no matter the time.

"An answer. Why don't you actually answer me now? A serious answer." She hummed thoughtfully.

"We don't have to tell everyone then. We can just wait to see what happens. We can announce it when you reach adulthood. If either of you like someone else, you can just mate them. Because you are both male, you won't have any children so the clan won't have any problems with having their _Tsahik_ and _Olo'eyktan_ not married to each other."

Calian closed his eyes and sighed in relief and exhaustion.

"Thank you." He said tired with the way the whole day was going, "I never expected to start talking about being mated to someone after I came back from the Tree of Souls." Sylwanin looked at her brother and thought back to what her mother had told her that morning.

_"Calian has learnt about the truth about his own past. Come, Sylwanin, Neytiri. He will need his family around to reassure him and ease his burden."_

Sylwanin frowned, thinking about how her mother had only caused Calian to worry more instead of easing it. He started un-braiding his hair to re-braid it for the night. Sylwanin smiled.

"Let me do this, brother. You should rest." He whined lowly but let her do as she wished. She meticulously untangle his hair, combing through it slowly in the way she knew he liked. She had always been more skilled at handicraft than him but he always held more interest in it than she ever would. Sylwanin swiftly combed through his hair, handling his _tswin_ delicately and tied his hair back again. She patted his shoulder and he shifted sleepily.

She smiled at her brother fondly, wondering when he would realize that Tsu'tey already looked at him more than he ever looked at Sylwanin. Tsu'tey was still a child. It would take him years to grow into the man her brother already saw in him. She wondered how she could support him.

At one point, when she had lost that match against him, she felt like they could be a good match. He had turned to smirk at her and she had been looking up at him, irritated at her loss. They had spent a single moment staring, and she felt it. She felt like he could be hers. Then he got distracted by her brother who was smiling at Sylwanin, and the moment was lost.

In that single moment, she had realized the truth. They would never be together because Tsu'tey had already, unknowing, lost his heart to her sweet younger brother, and until the moment Calian had returned from the Tree of Souls, he had never even looked at Tsu'tey. He had never looked at anyone the way he looked at Tsu'tey that afternoon in the common area, and then she knew for certain. She knew he would fall for him too.

If he had been like he was before the Tree of Souls, he wouldn't have realized what Tsu'tey felt for him. Mo'at might not have given Calian the option and Tsu'tey would have been told to mate Sylwanin, and he would have obliged, because he was that kind of person. Anyone could tell. Maybe he could have grown to love her, or maybe he would have mated Calian and chosen his heart. Because he was also the kind of man, who followed his own heart, first and foremost.

Sylwanin couldn't tell. She was good but she had never had a gift given by Eywa, and now she never would. She caressed her brother's head and wondered at her own feelings. She should have resented her brother for unknowingly taking everything she wanted in life, but all she felt was happiness. She was happy to be free from the role of _Tsahik_ , so much so that she didn't really mind not mating Tsu'tey. She was allowed to be free and roam the lands like the Storyteller, Entu, the very first _Toruk Makto._ The one she had admired for so long.

That had been one of her favorite stories but as _Tsahik,_ there would have been no way to do what her own heart desired. She was so glad she could get her own freedom while giving her brother what he wanted. She smiled at him before shoving him off her lap. He fell with a loud yelp.

"Sister!" He whisper-shouted at her. She laughed loudly.

"I think you should go to bed now." He huffed.

"You didn't have to throw me. Could have just shaken me gently..." he muttered. She shook her head at him, amused despite herself. He was such a heavy sleeper. Gentle shaking never woke him up. So, people just stopped trying. He normally woke up at an appropriate time without anyone's help but he got very irritated when he was woken up too harshly.

He walked back to his own bed and she relaxed, leaning back. She really was glad that he would get the role instead.

"Daughter, did you really not want to be the _Tsahik?_ " She jumped guiltily, spotting her father too late. He looked sadly at her. She licked her lips, feeling guilty for keeping it from him.

"Yes, father. The life of _Tsahik_ isn't for me. I knew that before." She looked at him hesitantly. He sighed heavily.

"If you had said something..."

"But I didn't want Neytiri to get it either!" She interrupted. "I know, that's what would have happened, and Neytiri wouldn't have liked it either. She would have taken the role but she takes more after you than mother."

"I never wanted you to feel so burdened." He gently patted her head and Sylwanin smiled at him.

"I know, father. But you taught me that it's the duty of the elder to take care of the younger ones." He smiled, amused at his own lesson being turned against him.

"Then I am thankful that Calian is here with us." She nodded, and then embraced her father.

"Thank you, father. I knew you would have let me go if I wanted, but this relieves me even more." She smiled.

Unnoticed to both of them, a future where Sylwanin would have desired to destroy the machines of the Sky people due to her gift by Eywa, _'foresight'_ was erased.

-x-

Calian spent two days in sleep. His mind, tired beyond belief, refused to wake and Mo'at allowed him to rest, as his body so clearly desired.

Sylwanin and Neytiri hovered around him with the excuse of learning about herbs. Tsu'tey and Atan had no such excuse so they had to continue their lessons with Ateyo. They went back to the Tree of Souls and soon they formed their first _tsaheylu._ Much to their displeasure, they often fell off their _pa'li_ more often than not, and had to return to practicing archery with the rest of their year-mates.

It wasn't much of a surprise when someone said something unintentionally rude about Calian and Atan had to stop Tsu'tey from doing more than break his nose. Ateyo simply sighed at Tsu'tey's impatience and told him to learn some of the calming arts of the clan instead.

Through it all, Calian stayed in a deep deep sleep, remembering and mourning his past. He couldn't know how the people he had outlasted lived or died, but the way Eywa said it, they must have died without their magic. Hermionie and Ron at least could live in the Muggle World and without magic, but what about the Weasley family? What about George, who created magical objects? What about Neville or Luna, whom he hadn't even heard from for so long?

He agonized over every life, and even as he slept, he suffered.

When he awoke after what felt like a month, all he could feel was weariness. He had almost lost himself when Ginny died, and yet, everyone he knew was gone. The only way Eywa reassured him was that their souls were still within him. Every magical soul was with him and Eywa would give them life again when he died.

It was hard to make them understand that the Hermione _he_ knew wouldn't be the same. The Ron who had developed so much because of their adventures wouldn't be the same person. It wasn't the same. It made him feel like he was going mad. But he couldn't. He had a family here who cared for him, friends who helped him when he needed him. People supported him here, the way only Weasley's had.

He appreciated it, but it also felt a tad overwhelming. It felt like he couldn't breathe when he walked through the common area and everyone looked at him. Even if they were only glad to see him awake. He didn't want that kind of attention anymore.

He had let Mo'at decide that he would be the future _Tsahik_ and yet, he wasn't even sure if it would be better to let Eywa take the souls within him and let them all be reincarnated again. Just so he wouldn't remember this agony.

Ateyo took a single look at him and told him to rest instead of continuing lessons. He didn't even bother insisting other wise. He didn't even know how many days he slept away, barely contributing anything at all.

Then, Eykutan came by, took one look at him, and brought him out of the Hometree. He sat him down by the creek and spoke about many things. Calian wasn't even sure what, because he ended up going off to sleep in the middle.

When he woke again, it was evening but Eytukan still sat beside him, saying nothing. It was more calming than he thought it would be.

"Would you like to learn under the Tipani clan hunters?"

It took some time for the words to permeate through his head, but when it did, he almost gave himself a whiplash with how fast he turned his head around.

"What? Why?" He asked, somewhere inside him panic was blooming, hoping he didn't want to kick him out of the clan for some reason or the other. Eytukan didn't even turn to look at him. He just continued staring at the water.

"I have seen that look of your face before. My brother lost his mate in a hunt, and no matter what the clan did, we could not help him. He refused to go talk to her, too. He grew feeble of mind and body. One day, he disappeared from the clan. No one has ever heard from him ever since. Mo'at believes he still lives. So, leaving the clan must have benefited him somehow." Then Eytukan turned to look at Calian, his face a shadow of silent grief and relief.

"If that is what you wish, I will ask the Tipani clan to take you in. If you ever wish to return back, the Omaticaya clan will always welcome the son of Eywa home." Calian looked away, then.

"The son of Gaia." He said, his voice barely a whisper. "Eywa revealed that Gaia died and with the last of her strength, Gaia sent all her children here. Their souls all linger within me." He spilled the truth, unable to keep it to himself. "I had-" His voice broke and he had to pause a little to calm down before he could continue.

"I had a wife, friends. I built myself a home there." He put his hand on his chest. "And now they are all dead because people wouldn't stop hurting Gaia." He turned to look at Eytukan who somehow managed to look composed even though he knew that this was the first he heard of something like that. Eytukan laid a hand on his shoulder and let Calian breathe through the mix of emotions that surged through him.

"We cannot change the past, but for your Eternal Mother who sacrificed herself for your soul, you must continue on." When he said that, instead of Gaia, he thought of Lily. His mother who had sacrificed herself for him. It was like a clarifying light shone on him, letting him think through the gaze of grief. It hadn't eased but he felt like he could work through it now. He had a reason to live. He had memories of all these people who no one would remember, and _he had to._

No one would ever remember the brilliance of Hermione, the fierceness of Ginny, the loyalty of Ron, the bravery of Neville. No one would remember Luna, Dumbledore, Snape. No one would remember Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

This time, when he cried, it was as much for the grief inside, as it was for the relief he felt for finding something to live for.

After a while, he wiped his tears away and nodded at Eytukan.

"I would like to go to the Tipani clan. But," he smiled, "I will come back. I was chosen as the _Tsahik_ by Eywa after all. I can't just abandon my clan Perhaps then Mo'at can teach me all I need to know." Eytukan nodded, and they continued to look at the calming waters of the river as dusk fell and the forest lit up around them. He looked up at the clear stars above him and closed his eyes.

-x-

After his talk with Eytukan, everyone was relieved to see him back on his feet. Even Ateyo sighed in relief when he saw him the next morning.

Then, he learnt that Tsu'tey had punched another student and was grounded for it. He had probably never laughed harder. Tsu'tey rolled his eyes at him and he had to quickly reassure him that he wasn't dissing his honor. Which led to a playful fight between him and Tsu'tey where he burst into laughter again. Atan just put his hand on his forehead and pretended to not know them.

After that, Ateyo showed him the herd of _pa'li_ and told him to 'go to the one who he felt the closest to'. When he glanced at Tsu'tey and Atan, they shrugged.

"Just go to whichever one you want. It doesn't really matter." Atan said.

"Why don't you show Calian what you have both learnt till now?" Tsu'tey looked away.

"You didn't let me practice more." He pointed out, but still strode towards his _pa'li._

"You're at fault for that, Tsu'tey." He rolled his eyes. Atan laughed mischivously.

"Shouldn't have punched him," he sang at him. Tsu'tey ignored him,easily connecting his _tsaheylu._ Atan went towards a more skittish one and and jumped on him, connecting his _tsaheylu_ just as easily.

Calian didn't understand how they could just _let_ some being into their head. It was probably way more gentle than _legilimens_ had been, but he was still wary due to past experiences. He walked into the herd and the ones already connected to others drifted away from him. Eywa pushed him towards one in particular and he easily walked over to that one. It sniffed at him then shoved its face into his neck.

"Woah." He said, pushing the face away and reaching for this _tswin_ ready to connect to this _pa'li._ When they intertwined, it wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. He wasn't even sure _what_ he had been expecting. Just that whatever he was, didn't happen.

There weren't really any memories or something. He just had this intense feeling like he was a _pa'li_ , like he was resting on four limbs instead of two. He had this brief sensation of running through the forest, the wind swift on his hide. The _pa'li_ snickered at him and he climbed on a little unsteadily. He sat there for a moment, wondering what he should do.

"That's good." Ateyo said, suddenly standing in front of his _pa'li_ and stroking the nose. The _pa'li_ tried to eat his fingers in return. Ateya chuckled in response letting his arm fall away.

"See if you can get him to move. Don't fall off." He said casually. Calian closed his eyes, remembering the sensation of running swiftly through the woods. He leaned forward and held on. It was a little like he was on the Hippogriff again. He remembered the way it walked and sent that sensation to his _pa'li._ He moved, almost exactly like that. Calian kept his grip steady, remembering the Hippogriff's temper.

"How did you do that?" Atan spoke up from beside him. That was surprising enough that he almost fell off. He clutched on and shot him a glare. Tsu'tey also came over and clicked his tongue at his _pa'li._ He didn't even move his head towards him. In spite of himself, he felt a flicker of pride.

"He accepted you already." Tsu'tey said, his voice matter-of-fact. Atan snickered.

"It took you two days to convince yours." Tsu'tey scowled at him. Calian was the one snickering this time.

"Looks like I got you beat, Tsu'tey." He teased. Tsu'tey rose to the challenge.

"I'm better than you at riding though." He smirked, confident. Calian smirked back. Yeah, right. He rode a Hippogriff, the _pa'li_ was definitely easier to ride.

"Let's race then."

Ten minutes later, he was eating his words.

"How?" He stared at Tsu'tey, who was smugly patting his own _pa'li._ It wasn't like riding the _pa'li_ was _hard_. Just, fine control might be more of an issue than he had thought.

"You've always been bad with noticing the small things." He said, then he clicked his tongue at Calian's _pa'li_ again and it _shifted its head_ at Tsu'tey.

"What." he said.

He gaped at Tsu'tey. That really wasn't supposed to happen. His _pa'li_ snickered at him, letting Tsu'tey pat its nose.

"Did you forget? Your _pa'li_ knows what you think about him. You need to respect him too." His _pa'li_ got even more chummy with Tsu'tey.

"That is so unfair." He put his face in his hand, embarrassed despite himself. He had compared his _pa'li_ to the Hippogriff. He hurt his pride. His _pa'li_ moved his head towards his rider.

"You're on the right track now. See?" The _pa'li_ trotted away from Tsu'tey.

Calian mentally apologized to his _pa'li_ hoping he would. He really needed an animal guide on what to do and what not to do with them. His _pa'li_ snickered in agreement.

-x-

It was easier than he thought it would be.

Leaving, he meant.

Atan was conflicted, Mo'at just wished him well and he had no idea what Tsu'tey felt. He had come to him the night before vilifying him for not telling Tsu'tey that he would be leaving for longer than a few weeks. Tsu'tey had been angry then. But as he waved at them all, Tsu'tey stood with everyone, his face completely unreadable.

Sylwanin sneakily told him that she might end up meeting him as well. Neytiri stuck to Mo'at, looking at him with soulful eyes as he left.

They were all riding their own _pa'li_ so he twisted around, waving at them all until they disappeared from view, hidden by the woods.

His last view was of Tsu'tey, his hand raised in a silent wave, everyone around him, cheering for their safe journey and Eywa's blessing on them.

He twisted back the the front and Ateyo spoke from beside him.

"Are you going to miss them?" His voice a little pointed, for some reason.

Calian nodded but he didn't re-think his decision. He needed a little time away from the clan to understand who he really was.

He fell into the role of Calian easily when he was with them, but he was also Harry. He couldn't just shove all of what made him Harry into a corner.

He needed time to find himself. The clan would be fine for the few years he would be away.

His heart ached a little for the family he was leaving behind, but they were stronger than Hermione or Ron, in many ways.

 _They will be fine_ , he told himself.

 _Please let them be fine_ , he prayed to Eywa.


	2. The Start of Something New

Calian urged his _pa'li_ faster, enjoying the wind on his face, the way his hair was dancing in the wind. His green eyes, that were unlike any other Na'vi, shone with the joy he felt at the moment. He spotted someone waving their hand in his direction, the sound of his name coming a moment later when he slowed to a trot. A few strands of his hair fell on his face and he blew at it, hopelessly wishing it would meld back into his braid. He really sucked at braiding his own hair and since there was a tradition that no one but your family or partner could touch your hair, no one else in the Tipani clan could help him out either.

"Nae!" He called out, surprised at the female. She blushed a little, looking into his eyes and then looking away. She had a crush on him since he had managed his first _palulukan_ kill with a few other hunters a year ago but he tended to avoid her. He avoided all of the females who stared at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Ca'lian. Sänume calls you." Calian couldn't hide his own surprise at that. Nae took another glance at his face. He ignored it, thinking about what the Village Leader and _Tsahik_ of the Tipani wanted with him. He had been a part of their clan for three years, learning from them and he knew Sänume thought about asking him to mate with her. After all, he had managed to impress her quite thoroughly by saving her using his 'gift'. It had been a memorable moment, he was sure.

"I will answer her call." He replied, and Noe nodded in acceptance then hesitated.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her, internally hoping she wouldn't ask to walk him to Sänume. There was no way he could reject her politely and then they would walk back together and there would be people staring, thinking he finally accepted her. It would be awkward. The Na'vi were generally straightforward about their feelings and while he knew she didn't _really_ like him, she also took every opportunity to stay beside him, creating misunderstandings.

"There is someone from the Omaticaya clan here." He frowned, his thoughts about Nae abruptly leaving his mind.

"It's not Sylwanin, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Sylwanin had visited him many times over the last few years so everyone who around him already learnt to recognize his sister on sight. She had left the Omaticaya not even a year after he had. She started on the path to become the Storyteller, visiting different clans, picking up some of the oddest people and wandered around, seeking adventures. There was a rumor that she had mated with one of her travelling companions, but he knew no matter how much Sylwanin's heart called for the path of the wanderer, she would marry with the Omaticaya clan around her and would come herself, or send one of her companions to drag him back to the Omaticaya so he was there too.

So while it was possible it was a marriage calling, but with all the recent happenings, he was more worried it might be something serious. Nae's face reflected the worry he felt.

"It is not. Nor is it any of her companions. He looked anxious when Sänume called for you." He felt worry blooming inside him, but he suppressed it. He should just ask what was wrong instead of wondering idly.

"Thank you, Nae. I will hurry." He got off his _pa'li_ , and walked to the office area where Sänume conducted most of the official, out-of-eyesight business. He walked to the door, and before he had even announced his presence, Sänume called out to him.

"Ca'lian, enter." Sänume was talking to two men, one of which was her head of warriors, Beyda'amo, the other was-

"Atan!" He called out joyfully. Atan's face lit up with joy and anxiousness when he saw Calian.

"Calian." He said with relief, "I never expected you would become so slow staying with the Tipani. You took quite a while." Calian would have teased him back but he could literally feel the tension Atan was emitting.

"What has happened? Is the Omaticaya safe? Tsu'tey, Sylwanin, Neytiri-" He paused when Atan's jaw clenched at the last name. His eyes widened.

"Neytiti! What happened to her? Is she safe? Is she-" Calian paused but Atan shook his head.

"No no. She is alive. She is wounded." Calian's eyes flashed. He took a threatening step towards Atan.

"Was it them?" He asked, his voice low, almost growling. Atan closed his eyes and nodded. For a single moment, he lost himself to the rage burning inside him. The wall made a 'crack' when his fist slammed against it.

"Those _monsters._ " His voice came out in a threatening hiss. Sänume came forward to ease his anger. He had to respect that way Sänume didn't even flinch in the face of his anger. He was told a time or ten that his eyes glowed intimidatingly when he raged.

"We will decide on what actions we will take. While we, the _Na'vi_ , are peaceful, we will not allow the Sky people to hurt our children." Sänume said. Beyda'amo nodded, agreeing.

Beyda'amo was actually supportive to learn the alien culture and had even asked his mate to learn the language but because of how wary Calian had always been about the Sky people, he had placed a few warriors to learn along with the women and children.

Eywa also reluctantly allowed them to build their homes and made sure animals did not disturb them as much as they were killed or severely injured if they ever wandered too close. Eywa was wary but she still let them stay because there were a few curious souls among all the rotten ones.

Calian just wished they had never arrived on this planet. They had ruined their own planet and now they came to another and hoped to ruin it and kill all its children as it did with Gaia. Eywa understood that, unlike with Gaia, where the magic of the people wasn't shown to all and nor was it used as a way to communicate with their planet, Eywa was a constant presence in their lives. Eywa created all her children and the ones she believed were strong enough to receive her gift became the leaders of their villages, with the gift of Eywa.

Sänume had received ' _awareness_ ', where even in the depths of her sleep she would be aware if someone wished her harm. She had become the _Tsahik_ and the sole Clan Leader of the greatest of clans, with this blessing of Eywa. Sänume was aware that Calian was to be one of the future leaders of the Omaticaya clan but she futilely hoped that he would stay with her clan.

Only one of a generation of the clan would receive 'the gift of Eywa'. Of course, Calian was to be outlier but that had been unknown to Mo'at and the rest of his family who had thought that he was to be the first male _Tsahik_ , and by the wish of the people, Eywa made it so. Unlike in the Tipani where the _Tsahik_ and Clan Leader could be the same, the Omaticaya was always led by two people.

"You must come back now. Tsu'tey and I were sent after Sylwanin and you." Calian raised a brow, ignore the twinge of jealousy at Tsu'tey being sent after Sylwanin. Neytiri was the first priority, so what if he went after Sylwanin?

"Alone?" Atan made an exasperated noise.

"Yes. _Alone._ He is an excellent hunter!" Atan defended. Calian shook his head, because that really wasn't the matter.

"That's not what I mean. He's not going to try to attack the Sky people by himself, right? Or they could catch him unaware." Even as he pointed them out, he knew he was just trying to give excuses. Actually, why was he?

Atan shook his head.

"Tsu'tey knows that his first priority is Sylwanin, and he is also one of the best hunters we have. The Sky people would never be able to find him in the forest." Calian didn't say anything in response to that, silent in his own musings.

"Then we should leave." He told Atan. He turned to Sänume and smiled a little sheepishly.

"I suppose this is where we part ways, for now, Sänume. Thank you for all the help you have given me." Sänume smiled back at Calian's words, reaching her hand out. Calian clasped her forearm.

"We will meet again." She said, her smile soft. Calian repeated her words at her with a similar smile. She had helped him so many times in the last three years he had served under her. The Tipani clan really was lucky to have such a great and caring leader. He clasped arms with Beyda'amo as well, telling him farewell and then left, followed by Atan.

"You're going to make Tsu'tey so jealous." Atan teased. He rolled his eyes. ten minutes in Atan's company, and already tsu'tey had come up more times than he thought it would.

They went towards the area the _pa'li_ gathered and whistled for their rides and soon they were riding back to the Omaticaya, both worried about Neytiri's life. Both aware that she could be dead by the time they reached.

-x-

Tsu'tey had been surprised. He had been surprised by the way Calian left. He left before Tsu'tey had time to even digest the idea of him leaving. Then Sylwanin decided she wanted to be a Storyteller and walked away. She came back occasionally and told them about the things she had been through. Sometimes she just stopped by to introduce her newest travelling companions. Sylwanin came by often, at least, compared to Calian who never came back, who never sent them any messages.

Then a year after Calian had left, the Sky people came and it became busy. They cut down the trees, built homes unlike any, the Na'vi had ever seen before. They brought machines that carried them in the sky. It was so very alien, that it hurt his eyes. The harsh metallic colour and smell were so different from what they knew. They didn't know how to walk in the forest. They didn't know how to climb. They were like simple-minded children who refused to even learn when the Na'vi tried to teach.

But Tsu'tey also understood why. A plant that would have given a harsh cut to the Na'vi killed one of the Sky people. They were so very fragile. They couldn't survive without these big machines that did their work for them. This frailty made it hard for the Sky people to survive in the forest like the Na'vi did so the Eytukan did nothing as they cut down more and more trees. They build more homes and used the wood and minerals they found among the land.

Neytiri and a few of her friends grew interested in one of them. The one called Grace Augustine and she grew interested in turn. She offered to teach them about the Sky people, about their way of life and about their knowledge.

In one of the wooden houses, Grace and the Na'vi would gather and she would teach them their language. In turn, Grace learnt their own language. They learnt that the forest of the Omaticaya was not the first place the Sky people came to. The Sky people had come to learn about different planets and theirs was one of the rare ones which had life.

Grace was neither a teacher nor a Storyteller, they learnt. She was a 'scientist', the one who learnt about the world around her. It would not be an over-exaggeration to say that all the children loved Grace because of it. She went with the children and tried to learn what the children taught, as their parents or teachers had taught them.

The Na'vi treated her like one of their children. Then she came to them wearing a false skin and insisted that she wanted to learn how to be more like them, and while they were a little skeptical, they let her learn among the Na'vi, and they learnt much from her as well. Neytiri had started treating her much like she would Sylwanin, and while Tsu'tey was wary, he found Grace to be kind. She loved the children and she was good with them as well. To his surprise, he found himself in her company more often than he had expected.

While he had been wary of them, he had genuinely liked Grace, for her caring nature. How she was so interested in the way of the Na'vi. For a short while, he had entertained the thought of asking to mate with her, for all that she treated him like a student, she was also a wonderful distraction from all the thoughts of Calian. But of course, that wasn't right of him. So he never entertained that thought after that one moment.

Neytiri grew older, and suddenly he realized how lonely she must have been without her brother or sister. Even after she learnt all she had to and completed her _iknimaya,_ she found no mate. She spent her time with Tsu'tey or some of her friends. She kept looking and waiting even while she lived her life.

Neytiri was like his own sister, it was a rude awakening to realize that he had not even understood what she felt. It was just as surprising to realize how many similarities he found between them after all this time.

It was another harsh awakening from the haze he had fallen into, when Calian sent them a message to stay away from the Sky people, that they were dangerous in ways the Na'vi wouldn't know.

It was...surprising, he found.

Not the fact that he wrote nothing about returning. Not the fact that he still cared that much, but just that the only message he ever sent to them was about the Sky people.

It made Tsu'tey angry and irriatble, and also more distracted from his duties. After the _iknimaya,_ he had chosen the role of warrior, and also teacher, to take after his father. Quite a few Na'vi ended up as teachers of their craft anyway, in one way or the other. Some people just chose to do it more often, like him, and some chose to never take a student voluntarily, like Atan.

The hunters and warriors had similar duties in times of peace, but while the warriors tended to defend more, the hunters went out to gather the food for all of Omaticaya. By Eywa's will, they were guided closer to places where the animals gathered to after the Sky people decided to destroy the homes of many of the animals.

Almost three years after Calian left, a few Na'vi came together and decided to destroy the tree destroying machines. They succeeded in destroying one and ended up being chased. The Sky people went after the children with lethal weapons in retaliation, and Neytiri managed to save a few while the rest ended up injured with a single death.

Mo'at and a few of the apprentice healers, worked for days to save the children and Neytiri. Grace was exiled as one of the Sky people, and Tsu'tey and Atan were sent as messengers to bring back Neytiri's two siblings.

Tsu'tey chose to go after Sylwanin. He knew it might take more time to get her back than Calian, but he felt it would be for the best if Atan went instead of him. Atan shook his head in exasperation and agreed.

He gave a sigh of relief in return and set off for the last place they had heard from Sylwanin.

-x-

Calian rushed into the Hometree, and the few Na'vi around recognized him on sight and moved away from him, some pointed out where to go when he hesitated. He left Atan behind in his rush. His heartbeat was fast inside his chest, and he hoped that Neytiri lived. That the girl he had not seen for so long would live.

When he finally reached, he threw aside the curtains roughly. Mo'at looked up at him and on spotting her, he collapsed on his knees. He wasn't sure which one of them pulled the other into the hug, but after a while, she was soothingly running her hand through his roughly tied hair.

"She will live, my child. Neytiri will live." She spoke lowly. Her voice was soothing to Calian who was exhausted from the two-day harsh ride back. He allowed no rest, and barely even stopped to eat. He was glad Atan had brought some extra dried meat that he shared with Calian, or he was certain to not have eaten at all. Calian clutched at her like a child and breathed in the soothing scent of the Hometree and Mo'at- the scent he had grown up to.

He pulled away from her, only then noticing the smell of herbs absolutely everywhere. It was one of the mixes that were applied on cuts, he could tell by the strong smell. In the Tipani, there had been many a times where he was on the receiving end. It was also numbing.

When he had received that cut on his leg, he almost couldn't walk with the amount of the thing they had put on his leg.

Another Na'vi entered the area with a water-pouch in her hand, the smell of a herbal mix in it too. He must have made a face because Mo'at lat out a small laugh, her eyes warm.

"That is to allow healing from the inside as well." Mo'at patted his shoulder, probably laughing at him from the inside. He gave her a nervous look. Her eye crinkled.

"Um-So, how is Neytiri?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if she was going to scold him for not respecting the ways of the healers or not. Mo'at motioned at the area the other Na'vi had come from with the slightest of smiles. He silently wondered if he should be taking offence or be grateful.

"It has been a few days, and she has been healing well. There are a few of the children there as well." Calian nodded, his face becoming serious.

That children were hurt as well... It was unforgivable. That a child actually died...even he wasn't sure what would happen now. There were few Na'vi, when compared to humans, after all.

Eywa was different from Gaia. She eased the birthing when she wanted more children and the _Tsahik_ would let them know when they couldn't. Eywa actually controlled population. There were no contraceptives, they just...couldn't have children.

So any children were literal 'blessings' from Eywa. The 'Main' Branch of the clan, the family that generally held leadership, so to speak, actually had the most consistent number of children, but aside from them, the number of children were quite unpredictable. There were many children around the time Calian was born but for the last ten years, there had been about fifteen to twenty in the Omaticaya. That was quite few, considering the Omaticaya was one of the greater clans.

But because there were fewer children, they got better education and everything. The clans' systems were actually based on how low the population was, which was a little ridiculous considering Earth had so many problems with over-population. But Eywa, like always, was pro-active, instead of reactive, like Gaia.

Eywa was probably older than Gaia. Actually, there was no 'probably' about it. Who knew how many civilizations had been created before Eywa created the Na'vi?

His eyes fell on the paler, older version of Neytiri. She was laying on the floor, a mattress of animal skins and a covering of it for heat. But the way her skin looked like the blue was sucked out was what worried him more. They didn't have a system of blood donation here, would she even survive?

He held her hand, and sighed it relief when it still felt warm to touch. The covering probably helped a lot in that. He relaxed beside her, sitting with his legs folded comfortably.

"Keep her company, Calian. I need to talk with Eytukan." Mo'at told him, a small frown on her face as she looked down at them both. Her eyes distant.

"Yes, mother." He said, feeling like he was a child again, and Neytiri and Sylwanin were about to echo it from behind him as well. Considering one was comatose and another was halfway across the land unaware of it, it didn't bring him any joy. Mo'at's eyes lightened though. She looked like she would just by his presence even while she worked and toiled to make sure her daughter survived.

The Na'vi were strong people. He looked at Neytiri, slightly caressing her forehead, pushing her hair away from her forehead. The healers were about the only people the Na'vi would allow to touch their hair even though they weren't family. But even then by necessity. It was a little funny that Na'vi understood the pleasure of head massages even then, or maybe not.

He was awoken by a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked a few times, before remembering where he was. He looked up at the kind face of the Na'vi who had been with Mo'at when he first came in.

"I need to apply her medicine again. I apologize, but you should rest. It has been a long journey for you." She said, a bowl with more herb paste in it. He took one last glance at Neytiri, before leaving.

He stretched her arms up, rolling his shoulders. He had ended up sleeping in an uncomfortable position on his arm. He went out to the common area and found ashes in the fire pit and the lightest hint of dawn on the horizon.

He probably needed a bath. He sniffed himself then changed his statement. He _definitely_ needed that bath. He should also volunteer to help find whatever herbs Mo'at needed, he would probably be faster at gathering it than anyone else.

What with his 'gift'.

He walked into the forest and found one of the trees that generally gave seasonal fruits, a little like mango. This wasn't the growing season, though. He stroked the bark, and a branch hung down, offering him it's fruit. He smiled and let it go back to what it was doing.

It really was useful in the oddest of times. His power over plants.

He finished the fruit, picking out the seeds as it came and reached waterfall. There was a huge open area, mostly natural, that the Na'vi used to take baths. He stepped out of clothes and ornaments, many of which were gifted by the Tipani due to some reason or the other. Each ornament was like a badge. There were armbands, signifying that he was already an adult in the Tipani, the necklace he got which had a teeth of the _palulukan_ he helped kill. He had received some courtship gifts as well but those he couldn't wear because that would signify his acceptance.

That was too bad really. A girl had given him this really colorful armband. It had been quite pretty, it was a huge letdown that it was a courtship gift and he couldn't accept it. He hadn't even had the guts to go up to her after and ask how to get one for his family or something.

That reminded him...

According to the Omaticaya, he wasn't an adult yet because his _iknimaya_ was never done. He groaned aloud. He would have to do wear that ceremonial colors again. He entered the water with relief. The water was refreshingly cold to his senses. It felt like he finally awoke. He swan in its waters, suddenly remembering The Second Task with Ron and Hermionie stuck under the waters. He went in deep, aware of the water pressure around him, but knowing it wouldn't harm him the way it would have if he was human.

-x-

Above Calian on the edge of the water, Tsu'tey arrived with an irritated sigh. He just arrived in the Hometree with Sylwanin and her friends, but Mo'at had taken one look at him and sent him off with a smile. She must have been really happy when she managed to save Neytiri, Tsu'tey thought fondly, even as he un-braided his hair to wash properly.

He needed get rid of this sticky fruit that Sylwanin's friends had found from Eywa-knows-where and thrown at him as one of their endless pranks. He had never even seen that fruit ever before! He sat at the edge with the water lapping at his calf and noticed the things already laying by the side. It was surprising anyone was even awake. Mo'at had come because she sensed them arrive, but Hometree was mostly empty before dawn. Most rose with the rising Sun. He glanced at the sky, the moons still prominently displayed.

He soaked into the water gently, remembering the way Mo'at had been smiling mischievously. She _had_ mentioned that Calian had already arrived but he must have been resting instead, right?

The other Na'vi burst through the water surface and took long deep breaths of air. His hair was still braided even though he came for a bath, Tsu'tey noticed irritably. Everyone knew to take care of their hair that protected their _tswin_ from harm.

The man turned around, a little too close but considering Tsu'tey was close to the place he had kept his clothes, it was understandable. Water dripped down his face and he turned to face Tsu'tey with a bright grin that he _definitely had **not**_ missed. He swallowed hard.

Calian peeked at him through his messy hair still sticking to his face. He combed it back with his hand and blinked up at Tsu'tey's unimpressed face.

"You- Your hair is still braided," Tsu'tey said, feeling a little out of his depth with those unique green eyes shining at him warmly.

The first thing Calian noticed was how broad the man was, even with blurry watery vision. The Na'vi were all lean and most warriors or hunters were broad and strong. It was a given. But for some reason, this man's surprised Calian. When he finally blinked the water away, pushing his hair back, he grinned realizing who it was. But also a little uncomfortable. He had pretty much left without much of a warning. he should probably apologize to Neytiri as well. She must have been heartbroken when Sylwanin left too.

When Tsu'tey spoke, it felt like he threw him into another loop. His first thought was- _Tsu'tey grew up._

Tsu'tey's voice was deeper. He had already grown up. Of course, so had Calian but _Tsu'tey grew up._ Then he registered the words and shot him an annoyed look. His previous pleasant surprise drowned under the irritation. First meet in three years and this is what he had to say?

"Seriously, my hair?" He asked, irritated. Tsu'tey looked a little surprised but then he rolled his eyes.

"You need to take better care of it. Didn't Sylwanin tell you how?" Calian narrowed his eyes. So it was Sylwanin all over again, huh?

"I know how to take care of my hair." He sniffed at him. Tsu'tey glared.

"Then un-braid it and clean it while you're in the water."

"Geez, I know. I was about to, anyway." Tsu'tey gave him a doubtful look and Calian un-braided his hair, letting it fall on one side. The ends caressed the water.

"Un-braid it before you enter the water next time or you'll end up ruining your hair." He commanded, and Calian rolled his eyes.

"What are you, my teacher?" Tsu'tey paused at that. Calian looked at him before realization flashed across his face. Tsu'tey closed his eyes to accept the teasing about to follow.

"Hah." Calian let out an amused breath, remembering that time Tsu'tey and Calian raced with their _pa'li._

"I'm not surprised. You've always been good at noticing what people did wrong and helping them fix it, how they needed it fixed." It was actually one of the things he liked about Tsu'tey from the beginning. It might have been his dad's influence, to be honest, but Tsu'tey took to it like a fish to water and actually helped in a way that the person felt like they were doing it while Tsu'tey subtly or not so subtly laid the path.

Tsu'tey opened his eyes, surprised to see Calian's eyes distant, a soft smile on his lips. He froze for a moment, before he had to look away.

"I think that's just your way of saying I criticism a lot." He said, breaking the moment. He turned away, he needed to wash his hair after all.

Calian ran his hand through his hair, humming with his eyes closed.

"You said it, not me." He looked at Tsu'tey only to see him walk away, his own fingers tangled in his hair. He didn't reply.

Calian felt a small part of him that had been blooming, fade away. He was left standing, a fading smile on his lips, his eyes staring at the place Tsu'tey where went underwater.

Had he done something wrong? He felt like he had just been rejected or something. Tsu'tey wouldn't do that, so...maybe Calian thought wrong. Tsu'tey was still upset about him leaving.

He sat underwater, and sighed, bubbles forming and going up to the surface, his hair open and floating around him.

Maybe he should have returned earlier.

-x-

Meanwhile, Tsu'tey cursed at himself with a burning face, trying to get that soft smile out of his head.

How was it that Calian was always so...him?

Even after three long years he had waited, he had known that there was a chance Calian would come back with a mate, a loving smile on his face, ready to introduce her to his family.

Calian was still the same. He still looked at Tsu'tey. He was still that boy who put down another Na'vi when Tsu'tey was the one to get hit. He was still the same person even after all the things that happened before he left. Before he looked like he was in a foreign world looking for an anchor to steady him.

He looked steadier now. Like, he finally reached the ground he was reaching for. Like, he had found himself and was now looking at the world, instead of desperately looking around and hoping something would match his memory.

Tsu'tey smiled to himself.

Calian really was back.

His hand touched the sticky portion and he frowned. Now to deal with this problem...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Harry died via Hogwarts collapse because a delicate but important mechanism fell apart. Harry tried to maintain it and get students out but he doesn't know if he succeeded or not.
> 
> A few years later, magic is gone and magical people and beings are dying off cause Gaia can't supply enough magic to them without Harry around and even that was faulty cause Muggles had destroyed the Earth almost irreparably. No one could fix the cause in time so everyone is dead, tucked in Harry's soul and in Pandora.
> 
> Humans have already reached Pandora. They just haven't made contact with the Omaticaya yet.
> 
> Sylwanin is not gonna die cause I like her character. Also, there is a lot of stuff I wanted to fix. For example, Jake becoming Olo'eyktan when he knew the bare minimum of their culture. So for me, it is a fix-it fic for shit I thought could be better in canon.
> 
> Time Skip Alert!


End file.
